1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of exterior siding for structures having intersecting walls. In particular the present invention deals with convex exterior corner members adapted to be positioned over corners formed on the exterior of structures wherein two walls intersect at an angle greater than 90 degrees and less than 180 degrees or referred to herein as an obtuse angle.
The present invention provides a means for using exterior vinyl corner members formed at 90 degrees for covering exterior corners of greater than 90 degrees utilizing internal expanders for spreading the flexibly resilient vinyl material to achieve a smooth uniformly even exterior vinyl corner configuration. The expander members designed to be positioned internally within the slots of the vinyl corner members can be adjustable or of a fixed angular relationship such as to flex the vinyl corner outwardly to the desired obtuse angle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many designs have been utilized as fixtures for use with exterior vinyl siding configurations or external corner members used for forming convex corners such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,993,306 issued Jul. 25, 1961 to C. Persons and assigned to Hal Roach on a "Corner Trim"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,676 issued Feb. 21, 1967 to S. Sallie et al and assigned to Bird & Son, Inc. on a "Siding Construction"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,881 issued May 30, 1967 to J. Alleaume and assigned to Technigaz on a "Folded Corrugated Sheet-Like Corner Piece"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,953 issued Jun. 20, 1967 to J. Alleaume and assigned to Technigaz on a "Folded Corrugated Sheet-Like Corner Piece"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,702 issued Jul. 22, 1969 to R. Johnson on a "Structural Holding And Aligning Fixture"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,600 issued Mar. 17, 1970 to O. Bagley, Sr. on a "Trim For Shiplap Siding"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,989 issued Feb. 16, 1971 to R. Gregoire assigned to Z-Lock Block Co. on "Building Blocks, Bricks, Tile, Panels And The Like"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,610 issued Mar. 28, 1972 on a "Building Corner Unit"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,418 issued Jun. 20, 1972 to D. Hamilton, Jr. on an "Angularly Adjustable Square Holder"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,499 issued Aug. 13, 1974 to R. Leddy on a "Corner Assembly For Exterior Siding"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,028 issued Aug. 20, 1974 to D. Franzese and assigned to Morgan Yacht Corporation on "Building Structures"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,699 issued Sep. 23, 1975 to R. Leddy on a "Water Sealing Component For Installing Siding"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,996 issued Mar. 4, 1980 to R. Schindler et al and assigned to Messerschmitt-Bolkow-Blohm GmbH on "Corners Of Structural Members"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,439 issued Mar. 16, 1982 to C. Gussow and assigned to Hunter Douglas, Inc. on a "Method Of Finishing The Exterior Wall Of A Prefabricated Building And Trim Therefor"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,120 issued Oct. 25, 1983 to B. Ellis et al on an "Aluminum Shingle Accessories"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,800 issued Sep. 2, 1986 to R. Fredette on a "Corner Piece For Vinyl Siding Retainers"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,293 issued Apr. 28, 1987 to G. Kovacs on a "Measuring Instrument For Angled Material"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,788 issued Jun. 16, 1987 to B. VanTosh on a "Method And Device For Repairing Vinyl Siding And The Like"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,152 issued May 17, 1988 to D. Roach et al on a "Tool For Measuring Angles On Various Articles"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,324 issued Aug. 1, 1989 to G. Page and assigned to Conoco Inc. on a "Variable Angle Refractory Anchor For Connecting Surfaces"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,277 issued May 28, 1991 to B. Frost on an "Angle Setting Device"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,400 issued Aug. 20, 1991 to T. Nastasi and assigned to G. L. Group, Ltd. on a "Power Actuated Tool For Installing Metal Corner Strip"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,174 issued Feb. 25, 1992 to A. Fragale on a "Siding System Including Siding Trim Pieces And Method Of Siding A Structure Using Same"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,760 issued May 17, 1994 to M. Thompson on a "Method And Apparatus For Corner Bead Angle Enlargement".